The Skirt
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: After half a year of dating Buster Ash is still amazed by the effect he can have on her.


_What can I say? I lost a bet. XD_

 _In this story (and all stories I write about her, for that matter) Ash is nineteen years old._

* * *

 **The Skirt**

Ash's heart skips a beat when she hears the key turn in the lock of the entrance door.

She's still amazed by the fact that after half a year of dating Buster, him coming home has still this effect on her.

Granted, she'd been skeptical if moving in with him after three months of dating really was a good idea, but so far, she's been proven wrong.

Living with him means being around him more.

Yes, it means, too, that every once in a while she has to remind him and Eddie to keep it down when they have one of their video game-nights and she's trying so hard to sleep because she has an important meeting with the label or an interview the next day.

And it means, too, that she has to be very quiet when she comes home late in the night after a gig and Buster is already asleep, although no matter how quiet she is, he always wakes up when she climbs into the bed to at least kiss her good night. Sometimes, it doesn't stay with a kiss.

Okay, almost every time it doesn't stay with a kiss.

But this evening is going to be just a normal evening. They are going to have dinner together, then watch a movie and then maybe more.

Ash jumps from the couch to greet her boyfriend.

"Hello, handsome!" she says with a smile when she sets eyes on him.

"Hello, my love!" Buster replies, smiling at her.

Ash walks up to him to place a quick kiss on his lips, but the moment their lips touch, her heart skips another beat, and almost immediately there's this prickle on her skin, and she knows she has to bring the maybe more-part forward.

So she wraps her arms around Buster's neck to pull him even closer, adding a bit more pressure to her lips on his.

When he parts his lips, Ash lets her tongue slide into his mouth almost immediately, eagerly searching for his tongue to involve into a passionate dance.

When they come up for air, Buster looks at her.

"What's … gotten into you?" he asks between pants.

"Guess I missed you?" she suggests.

"I missed you, too," Buster replies, but when he tries to pull her into another kiss, Ash retreats a bit.

It brings a frown to his face that makes Ash laugh a little.

"Not here," she says. "Or I can't guarantee we're going to make it to the bedroom."

"Like I cared!" Buster calls out, trying to go for another kiss again, but Ash takes a step back.

She remembers all too well the back pain she was suffering from for two day after the last time they had had sex in the hallway.

As amazing as the sex had been - and would be again -, she doesn't want a repetition of that. Not to mention the state they put the parquet in. They've already sanded it twice and she can _still_ make out the scratches her quills left there.

"Well, I do," she says as she grabs Buster's hand and leads him to the bedroom.

She has to admit, it feels like ages until they reach the bedroom - really, has the hallway always been that _long?_ -, but that's probably just her impatience.

Because she can't wait to get to the bedroom and pick up where they left off in the hallway. And yes, it's costing her all her self-control - and several repetitions of the words "back pain" and "parquet" in her head - to actually make it there.

But once they're inside, she's barely turned around to face Buster when he pulls her into his arms, kissing her hungrily.

Not that she cares. She kisses him back just as hungrily as they move over to the bed.

Ash kicks off her shoes in the process. She was wise enough to leave the shoelaces loose enough to do that. Not that she had this planned, but she likes to be prepared.

Buster, however, isn't so lucky, Ash realizes because he stumbles when he tries to do the same. It makes Ash laugh a little.

He tries one more time, but his shoes refuse to come off, so he's still wearing them when Ash bumps against the bed.

With a growl and probably a curse - Ash can't really make out the words although she can imagine what he's saying -, Buster goes down to his knees to finally unlace his shoes.

Ash uses the time to get rid of her black shirt and the white shirts she's wearing underneath.

When Buster is done with his shoes he throws them half across the room - out of frustration, Ash guesses. She giggles at that.

When Buster looks up at her, his eyes widen a bit.

"What?" she asks, although she knows he is taking in her bare chest.

"No fair," he says, his voice somehow hoarse and low. "You can't take off half your clothes without me noticing."

Ash wants to make a teasing comment to that, but can't think of what to say, and Buster goes on almost immediately anyway.

"At least you left the other half for me," he says as he lets his hands glide under her skirt.

Again, Ash wants to say something, something teasing and witty, but words leave her when Buster unbuttons her jeans and slowly pulls them down to her ankles.

She expects him to take off her skirt next, but his hands wander to the waistband of her panties, making her draw in a sharp breath when he touches her between her legs for a short moment, almost as if by accident, but Ash knows him better than that.

She just stands there, her skin prickling as she waits for him to go on.

Slowly, he pulls down her panties, too, and Ash just lifts her right foot a little, then the left one so he can remove jeans and panties - her socks, too - completely.

And then she's standing there, only wearing her skirt, and she can't wait to get rid of that piece of clothing as well.

Buster obviously has other plans, though. He lets his hands glide up her legs again and under her skirt, stroking her thighs, and Ash holds her breath.

He takes his sweet time gently stroking her thighs, and Ash can feel how she's getting wet just by feeling his hands this close to her womanhood.

She moans when one of his hands moves between her legs, gently stroking her folds. When one of his fingers brushes against her clit, a silent cry leaves her mouth.

Buster smiles at her.

Then his hands leave her womanhood again, and Ash takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

Buster grabs the hem of her skirt and rolls it up, revealing her naked body underneath.

"Here," he says. "Mind holding that up for me?"

Ash wants to protest. She wants to get rid of that damn skirt, not holding it up so Buster can enjoy the view!

But on the other hand, she also wants to know what he has planned next, so she just nods and does as she's told.

Buster moves his hands to her butt, starting to knead her cheeks before he moves a little closer and presses his tongue to her clit.

Ash cries out, grabbing her skirt a little tighter. In a way she's thankful now that she has something to hold on to, although she still wouldn't mind to get rid of that skirt.

She stops minding at all when Buster's tongue starts stroking her clit with a little more pressure.

His tongue - his wonderful, warm tongue! - draws moan after moan from her, making the heat rise between her legs.

At some point her moans turn into cries, and Ash doesn't know how much longer she can take this.

Her legs feel all shaky already.

"I… _oh!_ … I don't think," - she takes a deep breath - " I don't think I can stand much longer."

"Mm-hm," Buster makes, his tongue not leaving her clit for one second as he adds even more pressure.

Ash cries out louder than before.

Only then does Buster stop his actions and leans back.

Ash watches him, her body trembling, as he slides out of his jacket, removes his bow tie and unbuttons his shirt. When the shirts lands on the floor, there's this moment when Ash thinks of protesting that it's not fair that he gets to undress her, but removes his clothes all by himself, but the thing is her tongue refuses to form any words.

She just stands there and watches as he stands up from his kneeling position and gets rid of the rest of his clothes.

She lets her eyes wander over his naked body, lingering a bit longer at his already erect penis, and then she decides that it's her turn to touch him. That she wants to touch him so badly!

Buster doesn't give her a chance.

She has just let go of the hem of her skirt when Buster pulls her into a kiss, his tongue demandingly asking for entrance as he lets it slide over her lips.

Ash can taste herself on his lips, savoring it for a moment before she finally parts her lips.

Their kiss is passionate and hungry, and Ash never wants it to end.

But Buster pulls away way too quickly for her taste, lifting her onto the bed. Ash slides a bit to the center of the bed as Buster climbs the bed. His mouth is on hers almost immediately, and Ash lets herself fall onto her back, pulling Buster with her, but the moment, she lets her hands wander down his body, Buster pulls away.

He kisses his way down her body until he reaches the waistband of her skirt.

He grabs the hem and rolls up the fabric again and when he lowers his head, Ash all too willingly parts her legs.

And then his tongue is on her clit again and Ash cries out in pleasure.

She closes her eyes, indulging in the feeling.

Gosh, she loves it so much when he does that!

She feels his finger at her entrance and cries out even louder when he gently pushes his finger inside her, palpating the hot, wet skin of her inner walls.

Ash already feels the tension, the heat between her legs growing, and when she thinks she can take no more, Buster's tongue leaves her clit and he slowly pulls out his finger again.

Ash lifts her head to Buster positioning himself between her legs.

"No," she says as she shifts away from him.

"What?" Buster asks, his eyes wide as he looks at her face.

Ash sits up.

"I want to have my share of touching," she explains.

Buster frowns. "I thought I had touched you quite a lot already."

Ash rolls her eyes. "That's _being_ touched," she says. "I want to touch you!"

"Oh, okay," Buster replies.

With a smile Ash moves closer, kissing him as she pushes him down on the mattress.

She lets her hand glide down his body until she finds his penis and strokes him gently.

This gentle touch already makes him moan into her mouth.

Even more moans follow as she wraps her hand around his shaft and starts pumping him, slowly and carefully at first, but she adds more pressure and speed soon.

Buster tries to pull away from her kiss, but she doesn't let him. She likes the feeling of having him moan into her mouth, and only lets her tongue explore his mouth more eagerly the more he moans.

At some point Buster puts his hands to her shoulder to gently shove her away, taking a few very deep breaths when her mouth finally releases his.

It makes Ash smile. And pretty soon her smile turns into a smirk.

She lets go of his penis, and the frustrated groan that leaves his mouth makes her smirk deepen.

She moves a bit down his body and lowers her head to his erection, and then she gently touches the head of his penis with the tip of her tongue.

The moan that leaves his mouth now is louder than the ones before - which might be because his moans from before were dampened by her own mouth. Or maybe not.

She gently kisses her way down to the base, and Buster claws at the sheets as he moans again.

Ash presses her tongue to the base of his penis, licking her way up to the head again, letting her tongue play with the head a bit before she licks her way down again.

She does this a few times until all Buster seems to be able to do is panting and moaning, and Ash loves it way too much.

When she sits up, Buster lifts his head and Ash smiles at him as she slowly lets herself fall on her back. She keeps her head up, though, so she can watch him as she rolls up her skirt and parts her legs.

He sits up and moves over to her, positioning himself between her legs. She can feel the tip of his penis against her entrance, but he doesn't push inside her yet.

Ash feels the tension between her legs growing, and when she thinks of begging him to finally take her, he does.

She screams as he pushes inside her, and once fully buried inside her, Buster stops again.

It gives Ash time to enjoy the feeling of him inside her.

And then he starts moving, slowly at first.

It makes her sigh, but her sighs quickly turn into moans as he picks up speed, and her moans turn louder and louder as the heat between her legs grows and grows with every thrust, the tension reaching a level when it's almost unbearable. She wraps her legs around his hips to make him go even deeper, and when he does, she comes with a scream.

Buster pushes into her a few more times until he comes deep inside her with a moan.

They take a moment to indulge in the afterglow, trying to catch their breaths before they look at each other.

Ash smiles at him and Buster returns the smile before he places a gentle kiss on her lips.

He slowly pulls out of her and lets himself fall on his back next to her.

Ash looks down her body, realizing that she's still wearing her skirt.

"I don't think I can ever wear that skirt in public again," she says with a little laugh.

"Why not?" Buster replies. "It'll remind you of this."

"And _that's_ why it's not a good idea!"

She laughs a little more and Buster joins in.

"Seriously, though," Ash says after a few more moment, "why the skirt?"

"I like your skirt," he replies.

"And I like your bow tie," Ash says as she props herself up on one elbow to look at him.

"Which means," she adds with a smirk, "you'll have to keep it on next time."

"I will," Buster replies.

Ash's smirk deepens. "How about putting it on right now?" she asks.

Buster laughs a little before he pulls her into a quick kiss.

Then he gets up, and Ash watches with a broad grin as he goes searching for his bow tie.


End file.
